The present invention relates to an upper structure for an aritificial apatite dental root.
Among the conventional prosthodontical methods used to restore the oral function damaged by missing teeth is direct implantation of an artificial prosthesis in the affected area. Although several materials have been developed for use in this implantation technique, few have the necessary high bioaffinity with the jaw tissues and remain stable during mastication. Among the few exceptions is a sintered product of apatite. An aritificial dental root made of sintered apatite is based on calcium and phosphorus, and because its composition is almost the same as natural aptite, it has a very high bio-affinity with the jaw tissue. In an experiment with dogs, an artificial apatite dental root underwent complete synosteosis in two months after implantation. A natural tooth has a periodontal membrane between the root and the jaw tissue, which membrane is said to have the ability to buffer an external load on the tooth. It is therefore necessary to provide an upper structure that provides a certain buffer mechanism for an implanted apatite dental root.